Baking bread
by dementedducky
Summary: The deli scene with Stendan baking bread but a bit different


Brendan stands alone in the bar having a quiet drink, enjoying the peace when suddenly the downstairs door bangs against the wall and there's heavy breathing followed by fast approaching footsteps. Brendan sighs and ducks his head expecting it to be some kind of annoyance but to his relief it's just his Steven.

"Bren…" he puffs. "Need…help…Doug…gone….need food by tomorrow… Early delivery…Can't do it alone" he says gasping for air

"First, sit down" he says with his voice soft yet demanding. This always sends chills down Ste's spine. "Take a deep breath. Want a drink?" He says pouring himself another whiskey. Ste shakes his head.

"No time. I need your help, Doug had some…thing and well I let him off for the night didn't I and then I got a big delivery for early morning and I'm not gonna be able to do it alone. PLEASE BREN?" Ste says with wide, pleading eyes.

Brendan downs the last bit of his drink, wipes his mouth and nods slowly "Ok oi'll help you" he says quietly.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Ste says throwing his arms around Brendan's neck and repeatedly pecking his cheek.

"Geroff!" Emmett says gruffly but with a big smile on his face. Ste grabs his hand and drags him out of the bar, scarcely giving him a chance to lock the doors.

*Ste gets to work with the simple stuff, he makes Brendan do the chopping of the vegetables and fruits for an array of nibbles and desserts. The boys stand in almost total silence except for a radio playing in the background, just enjoying each others company*

"What do you need me to do now I've cut all this stuff?" Brendan asks pointing to the piles of fruit and vegetables.

"Can you help me bake bread Bren? I've got tonnes to make. Regular loaves, baguettes, rolls you name it"

"Ok"

Ste makes up a dough and hands it to Brendan "kneed this"

"If yis need it why you giving it to me?"

"no Bren I mean in bread terms"

"Oi know oi know, Oi was juss messin'" He says taking the dough out of the bowl. He sprinkles flour on the board before throwing the dough down. He's not sure how exactly to kneed the bread he imagine it's kinda like punching. So that's exactly what he does.

"Woah, woah! Gently! You're meant to KNEED it not start a fight with it!" Ste says taking Brendan's hands and making them gently kneed the bread. Brendan just looks at Ste with a grin and his whole face softens.

"What?" Ste says smiling, he's sure he's blushing. After all this time he still blushes and feels an entire zoo doing flips in his stomach whenever him and Brendan are together. It's such an amazing feeling.

"Oi like this" Brendan says not taking his eyes off of Ste once.

"We're like an old married couple in't we?"

"That wouldn't be so bad"

Ste says nothing as he lets the words echo through his brain. That's Brendan's way of saying he wants to marry him. He finishes kneeding the bread and makes it into a loaf. He takes a spare bit of two and fashions two rings out it in the hopes that Brendan will agree to one day buy him a real ring. He pops the bread into the oven and sees Brendan staring innocently at him but with a tiny glint in his eyes.

"Whaaaat?" Ste says narrowing his eyes suspiciously

Brendan flicks a load of flour and it hits Ste full on in the face and starts to laugh. Ste grabs a handful of flour and raises an eyebrow.

"No Steven. No, no, no, no" he says starting to run around the counter in a bid for freedom.

Ste launches the flour and it covers Brendan's shirt and pants. Before too long the boys are both covered in flour and as Ste goes to rub a handful in Brendan's face, Brendan grabs his wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. It's a slow, deep and passionate kiss and leaves both boys breathless.

"Should we…?" Ste starts but Brendan's way ahead and yanks his clothes off as Ste begins to strip Brendan down. They lay on the floury kitchen floor making butt prints in the flour but it doesn't matter, right now they need nothing more than each other.

Brendan strokes his length into submission and slowly slides it deep into Ste's hole as Ste bites back the moans. Brendan starts slamming into Ste getting harder and faster whilst Ste can no longer control his body or voice. He starts fucking onto Brendan hard as he gabbles Brendan's name followed by a stream of curse words as he feels himself spiralling closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. It's not much longer before both men spill their load. Brendan's into Ste and Ste's onto Brendan's chest. Brendan licks the mess off his chest and Ste licks the remainder of Brendan off of his cock and they both clean up quickly and get dressed as Ste remembers the baking bread. He grabs the oven gloves and bends over to get the bread out. As he bends over he gets a hot slap to the arse from Brendan. He takes the bread and puts it onto the cooling racks. He turns around to put them on the side to cool and nearly drops the racks. There in front of him, his delicious boyfriend is on one knee holding a box that contains the most gorgeous ring Ste has ever seen.

"Will you marry me Steven?" Brendan says biting his lips nervously

Ste puts the bread down fast and he gets onto his knees before throwing his arms around Brendan's neck. "Of course I will Bren!" he says kissing Brendan deeply. Brendan smiles as he takes the ring out of the box and puts into onto his boyfriends hand. Inside is inscribed: From now until our next lives, forever and always X

Ste stands up and takes the bread rings off of the tray. "I was actually gonna hint to you tonight yano" he says showing Brendan the rings. Brendan has got himself a matching ring with the exact same inscription in it but him and Ste both take the bread rings and Brendan says "I'm so glad you'll be my lawful breaded husbanded"

"More like awful with those jokes babe" Ste says laughing.


End file.
